


Self-Care Day

by The_Golden_Trashcan_TM



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: they're just straight chillin y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM/pseuds/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM
Summary: prompt: Sides doing self care?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Self-Care Day

“Need some help there, kiddo?” Patton leaned forward off the couch as Virgil kicked the door shut, arms straining on the weight of the grocery bags.

“I’m fine,” he said, plopping them down on the island.

“You know, two trips wouldn’t kill you.”

“It wouldn’t, but at what cost?”

Patton laughed, starting to sort through the groceries. Virgil had gotten a lot, seeing as three of his roommates were sick wouldn’t be up for shopping for a while. Hell, he was barely up for shopping, but for different reasons.

“Where’s Logan and Roman?”

“Sleeping. Oooh, Roman’s gonna love this face mask.”

“Got it specifically for him. Actually, I got quite a few. Today is a self-care day for all of us.”

“Your brain being mean again?”

“Very.” Together, they separated the food and put everything else to the side. Virgil had a plan. A simple plan, but still a plan. Patton, Roman, and Logan were sick, and Dee and Remus were bound to crash their house at some point. If he could harness their chaotic energy for even an hour, he’d consider this self-care day a success.

Patton immediately washed up and started to prepare dinner. He wasn’t the best cook (that goes to Logan; the science of cooking was something he loved), but it always put him in a happy place which was all Virgil could ask for.

Leaving Patton to the kitchen, Virgil we to the living room, looking through the movies he’d bought. The Miyazaki Collection meant there was almost no way to choose from all of them. Virgil sighed, and just picked the first one he’d ever seen: Spirited Away. A classic that always made him happy.

After that, he set up the various face, skin, and hair products he’d bought in front of the large mirror so that everyone could choose from them. At some point Roman had decided the mirror in his (master) bathroom wasn’t what he wanted, so while he picked out a different one, the six by three-foot mirror moved around the house until it settled in the living room. It was the perfect place for all of them to check themselves before leaving the house.

By the time he was done setting up, the smell of the stew Patton was making started to make its way upstairs, waking Roman and Logan. They stumbled down the stairs, rubbing their eyes taking in the scene.

“What’s this?” Roman yawned. “Getting deep into self-care?”

“For today, yes.” Virgil stood, stretching. “It’s for all of us too.”

“Virgil, you needn’t have done this.” Logan’s eyes were still a little puffy from sleep, Virgil smothered a laugh as he looked at the drool crusted to Logan’s face. Virgil just tapped his cheek and Logan wiped it away. Or at least tried to.

“I know but I wanted to. You guys have been under the weather doing this is always fun.” The door behind them swung open with more force than necessary as Virgil said, “Even if these two are going to be with us.”

Roman laughed, then turned his head as he coughed into his elbow.

“Love the greeting, Virgil.” Dee’s voice was cold, but Virgil knew him well enough that he didn’t mean anything by it. At least, not right now. “Always so much fun.”

“Your sarcasm is enjoyable as always, Dee. _Don’t_ sneak up on me, Remus.”

The was a loud sigh directly behind him as Remus moved around, smiling. “You never let me sneak up on you anymore.”

“Not today. Maybe tomorrow if you’re nice.”

He giggled as he walked to the stairs, saying, “No promises!”

“There are never any promises with you. And stay out of my room!” Remus was already too far away and Virgil couldn’t make out his muffled response.

“Out! Out!” Patton shooed everyone out of the kitchen, looking only a little annoyed that Logan was correcting his cooking. “It’ll be another hour before the food’s ready. Let’s do the face masked Virgil bought.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Roman said, kneeling in front of the mirror. “My skin has been so oily lately. No, no, no. Hands off. _I’ll_ hand out the masks.” Virgil backed off, hands up in mock surrender.

Remus poked his head from upstairs. “Did you say face masks? Are they clay masks?”

“Of course. They’re the only ones that Roman likes.”

“Not true.” He tossed Virgil an avocado mask. “It just depends on the routine I want. Deep cleansing. Get over here, Logan. This is a family affair.”

Logan, who had been sitting on the couch as everyone else gathered around Roman, rolled his eyes and shuffled over. “You know I don’t really care for face masks.”

“Not with that attitude! Patton, you can have this one. Dee, take that it’s gentle on the skin. This is roughest, so Remus can have that. Logan, you can take this and this one is mine!”

They sat, lined up together, as they chatted, putting on their masks together. For the first time in a long time, Virgil started to relax. He fell over laughed as Remus gathered the different colored clay and styled his mustache to lay straight, crossing his eyes and making faces.

Dee regaled us with his last customer service breakdown—a man in his late seventies refused to believe he was the manager and wouldn’t leave until he called corporate. All of that, over a hate that was mistakenly priced a couple dollars lower than the actual price. “I will never understand the whole ‘Customer knows best!’ nonsense my store manager keeps slinging.”

As their faces slowly began to dry, a beeping started to emit from the kitchen. At first, they ignored it, not paying much attention. Then Logan, the only one with anything working braincells, just sighed, got up, and went to the kitchen. A moment later, a high-pitched whistling startled everyone.

“Patton, please keep in mind the timer when cooking.”

“Sorry, sorry!”

“If the stew is done, why don’t we wash our faces and start the movie?”

“Depends,” Dee said, checking out his face. “What movie?”

“Spirited Away.”

“I will be back in five minutes.”

“Right behind you.” Remus said, following him upstairs. “Start the movie without us and you won’t be having fun, but I will!”

“Can’t stand his threats,” Roman sighed, heading to his bathroom.

“Yeah, let’s not see what he means by that.” Virgil went with him, happy that the day was turning out well.

Once he and Roman washed their faces, they came back to the living room to see everyone else waiting, their bowls of hot stew on TV trays and the movie set up.

“Come on, slow pokes,” Patton said. “We don’t wanna start without you.”

Virgil took his usual spot on the back of the couch, the hot stew mixing with the warm feeling his chest. They didn’t have many days like this, but he was grateful for each and every one he got. He settled in as the movie started, smiling gently at his friends, his family. Today could hardly have gone better.


End file.
